the misfortunes and adventures of the doctor and ellie pond
by doctor221
Summary: imagine an AU where the doctor had two companions and Amelia had a twin who was named Eleanor shortened to Ellie
1. Chapter 1 the change

Chapter 1

_Hi my name is sky pond this is the story of how my father dropped from the sky and wander into the house of my mother and aunt_

_Let me tell you story of fish fingers and custard a story of pirates and a stroppy homicidal mermaid that tries to kill all let me tell you a story of a nightmare in silver but first let us go back to the beginning_

"the great one is all knowing"

_Oh no too early go to the end of Tens time we gotta start at the day the two of them met_

_Let got the 1st of january 2010_

The tenth doctor cried 'i don't wanna go' suddenly the air was a light with fire regeneration energy consumed the tardis Fire and explosions suddenly the new doctors face appeared

"Legs I've still got legs arm hand fingers lots of finger ears yes eye two nose and blimey I've had worse chin hair I'm a girl no no and still not ginger there something I'm missing I'm I'm I'm haha crashing'

Precedes to flip many leavers

'Geronimo!'


	2. Chapter 2 the first meeting

Chapter 2

_Meanwhile in a little twin bedroom two twin pretend to be asleep_

Eleanor pond swung her legs off her bed and walked across the hall to the bathroom after finishing her business she walked back across the hall suddenly as she climbed back into bed she sat upright in bed and saw the same as her sister Amelia a blue police box on its back with the doors open making a cloister bell noise they walked into the garden in their wellies and nightclothes with torches in had to see a stranger hook fly out of the box and catch on a rock

"Hello I'm the Doctor can I have an apple?"

"Why do you want an apple?" asked Eleanor in a thick Scottish accent

"Are we in Scotland?" The doctor replied

"No we're in leadworth but yes we're Scottish" the twins replied together

The doctor pulled himself out of the TARDIS and walked towards the house and walked into a tree

"Are you okay?" Amelia asked

"Early days steering a bit off" replied the doctor with a smile

The doctor walked into the kitchen of Amelia and Eleanor pond Eleanor precedes to hand the doctor an apple he takes a bite and spits it out the two go through many foods including yogurt, bacon, bean, to this his reply was "beans are evil bad bad beans" then some bread a butter which he tossed out the back door Eleanor then suggested carrots

"No I know what I need I need I need i need fish fingers and custard"

After the doctor finished his fish custard he walked upstairs with the two girls and began examining the crack in the wall he took the two girls hands and opened the crack fully revealing a prison with an escaped prisoner

Suddenly, the tardis cloister bell began to ring

The doctor sprinted outside shout about the TARDIS imploding he said quick trip to the moon would do it the doctor then said he would be back for them

The two girl began to pull clothes out and pack their suitcases and when their aunt Sharon arrived home was supposed to find the two sleeping on their suitcases the two cried when they woke up in their beds to find that their raggedy doctor had run off without them

Chapter 3

_11 years 6 months later_

"Amelia I don't wanna be Eleanor anymore"

"Okay then how 'bout you be Ellie pond and I'll be Amy pond deal?"


	3. Chapter 3 saving the world in 20 minutes

Chapter 3

11 years 6 months later

"Amelia I don't wanna be Eleanor anymore"

"Okay then how 'bout you be Ellie pond and I'll be Amy pond deal?"

"Deal"

6 months later

Ellie finished her day at the local school and began to walk home a bag full of year 10 books which she knew would be drivel they had no spark all they cared about was playing that stupid new game candy crush

Ellie received a text on her phone saying "I knocked an intruder in the house out come quick"

Ellie climbed onto her bike and raced back here me fortunately leadworth isn't that big she saw what look like her her raggedy doctor she quietly conversed with Amy they the decided to let him out after realising that Amy was a kissogram and Ellie was a teacher of English at the local secondary school

"12 years and 8 physiatrists between us" the girls said in perfect unison

"8?" the doctor questions

"We kept biting them" the girls replied

"Stop doing the voices thing it's really annoying"

The two sprinted out of the house and up the street an ice cream vans speaker kept stating

"Prisoner zero will vacate human residence or the hurn residence will be incinerated"

The ice cream man said "it's supposed to be Clair de lune

All around devices playing the same message racing to a house the doctor picked up a radio and discovered it was in every language including Klingon which was a bit weird the twins had to admit

The trio walked over to the duck pond

"Why is the a duck pond with no ducks?" the doctor questioned

"Because there is!" the twins answered

The doctor then felt a yank on his tie as ellie pulled him up and caught his tie in a parking car

"Ellie i am gonna need my car keys back" the man asked

"Yes in a minute" Ellie snapped

"Now go and have coffee" amy snapped angrily

"Catch"

Ellie caught the apple that amy had given to the doctor the night he examined the crack

"See fresh a the day i give it to you just belive belive for 20 minutes believe in me for 20 minutes"

"What do you need"

"stop that nurse"

The three race across the green to rory williams amy's sort of boyfriend

"Oh my god it's him the raggedy doctor he was a game"

"Man and dog why?"

"Well he can't be there because hes"

"In a hospital in a coma" the two said at the same time

"Knew it multiform see"

"It needs a physic connection with a living but dormant minds"

Later

"Amy where are you?" Ellie shouted down the phone

"Er first floor 4 from the end why?" amy asked

"DUCK!" Ellie shouted

Suddenly the ladder from a fire engine crashed through the window and the absurd sight of a school teacher and madman in a torn shirt look slightly wild eyed climbed through the broken window and into then he exclaimed " right how i am i for time right 3 minutes to go"

"Hello doctor"

"Prisoner zero take off the disguise the atraxi would find you in a heartbeat then"

"The atraxi will kill me if i am to die then let there be fire"

Suddenly all the clocks and calendars everywhere on every piece of technology turned to zero angered prisoner zero heard the atraxi ship

"Do you know what this phone is full of picture of you every form you've learn to take and being uploaded everywhere right about now and the final score is no TARDIS no screwdriver 2 minutes to spare who da man"

The three in corner could barely contain their laughter

"Alright i'm never saying that again"

"Then i shall take new form" prisoner zero said with an evil smirk this made Amy and Ellie's heart's drop like stones in a pond

"Stop it you know you can't it takes months to form that kind of physic link" the doctor laughed

"and yet i've had years" she said with an evil sadistic smirk that made Amy and Ellie's heart sink faster than stones in a pond

Suddenly the mother and her two little girls began to melt away and then two pond girl collapsed to the ground in state of comatose sleep

The doctor raced across the ward and landed next ellie as she look her in face he stood up to see himself it was like looking in fleshy mirror suddenly a young amy and ellie pond walked out from behind him holding their hands

Suddenly little amelia spoke "so sad the little girls that waited for their magic doctor man to return"

Next little eleanor chimed in "twelve years and you never came back"

"Of course it's a psychic link they think about me the form of prisoner zero is me amy ellie you need to think about prisoner Zeroes real form"

As the doctor wheeled around the formed had melted and prisoner zero was there

"Silence doctor silence will fall" he hissed

"Oi i didn't say you could go article 57 of the shadow proclamation this is a level 5 fully established planet and you were gonna burn it you lot back here now okay now i've done it"


	4. Chapter 4 goodbye leadworth

**A/N hey guys been a little while but i am alive so im gonna do somthing completly insane and im gonna update all my stories to the point at which I'm at so i guess christmas came early for you giys also the name of the doctor is josh so enjoy**

Chapter 4

"Did he just summon aliens back to earth?" rory asked

"Doctor where are you giong" ellie asked

"The roof no wait"

The doctor moved and turned into the changing room

"I'm saving the world i need a decent shirt to hell with the raggedy"

"Amy Ellie he's taking his clothes off"

"Turn your back if you're embarrassed"

Rory then proceed to turn his back to the doctor

"Are you not gonna turn your back?"

"Nope!"

The doctor walked onto the roof with a selection of ties around his neck he was having trouble deciding which tie to wear

"Come on then the doctor will see you now!" He chuckled as he tossed the tie over his shoulder

"Is this planet important?"

"What do you mean important 6 billion people live here"

"Here's a better question is this world a threat?"

"No"

"Are the peoples of this world guilty by any laws of the atraxi?"

"No"

"Ok good one more question just one is this world protected? Oh cause you're not the first lot to have come here oh there have been so many and what you've got to ask is what happened to them"

Montage of every incarnation of the doctor from william hartnell to david tennant the doctor walked through the hologram "hello i'm the doctor basically run"

Suddenly the doctor's pocket felt warm and he heard the TARDIS bells in the distant he ran very quietly as the three looked bewildered as the atraxi

"Oh what have you get for me this time? Oh look at you you sexy thing" the doctor question with a grin that could stun with those pearly white teeth

Two years later

Ellie was sat in the kitchen of her childhood home checking the final flower arrangement she was sat bored in her pajamas a checked pair of pajama bottoms and loose fitting t-shirt with a nice superdry hoodie over the top that amy had given her for her birthday last month suddenly she heard the tell tale whoosh of the TARDIS landing outside she heard amy thundering down the stairs

"You heard it too right?" amy questioned

"Yeah so guess we're not dreaming right?" Ellie replied

The two girls raced outside to find the doctor leaning against the TARDis still wearing those clothes he had taken from the hospital

The two girls looked in marvel at the tardis

"So you girls coming?" the doctor asked

"All those thing the hospital prisoner zero"

Don't worry that was just the beginning"

All those wonderful amazing thing that WAS TWO YEARS AGO"

"So that's?..."

"FOURTEEN YEARS"

"14 years since fish custard amy ellie pond the girls who waited you've waited long enough"

And with a click of his fingers the door that Ellie was leaning on fell open and she landed face first in the tardis with a quick look of embarrassment she picked herself up and brushed herself off

"When we were kids you said the was a swimming pool and that the swimming pool was in the library"

"Not sure where it has gone but it'll turn up so all of time and space everything that ever was or ever will be where do you wanna go?"

"You are so sure that we're coming" amy said forcefully

"Yes because you're the scottish girls in the english village and you've still got that accent yeah you're coming" he laughed

"oh a new one thanks deary" he whispered

"I'm in my nightie" amy squealed

"And i'm wearing a superdry hoodie" ellie quickly realised

"don't worry plenty clothes in the wardrobe"

"Show us something awesome" the girls said in unison

"Right something awesome coming right up goodbye leadworth hello everything" the doctor said while bouncing like Tigger as the TARDIS took off with a slight shake and a jolt all three grabbed the console while laughing


	5. Chapter 5 the mystery of starship uk

Chapter 5

As the trio stood at the TARDIS door looking out at the stars Ellie spotted something interesting

"Doctor what is that?" the girls questioned

"That is starship UK it's Britain but metal" the doctor said as he walked to the console

He proceed to flip many leaves as he pulled out magnifying glass "i only have one rule it's the only rule i've ever stuck to on my 900 years of travel we are observers only" he said as he looked at the girls with the manginfigying glass

"Oh so we're like a wildlife documentary like if they see a wounded cub or something they can't help it they just have to film it and let it die" the girl replied in their soft scottish lilith

"Doctor" amy called

As they looked back at the screen they saw the doctor was already outside gesturing for them to come with him

As they stepped outside the saw all the strange and wonderful things such as bike and series of strange smiling dummies that seem to follow their every move

"Amy we're on a spaceship hundreds of years in the future we're dead like long dead"

"Oh you're a cheery one aren't you pond come along"

The doctor picked up a glass of water from the table and placed it on the ground he then stared through and placed it back on the table and apologized "doctor what are you doing"

"looking for vibration ship this size the engines would cause massive vibrations"

As the three walked away someone made a call from a phonebooth to tell someone that they were under investigation and to alert liz 10

The three walked away as the doctor went to find the captain and amy went to walk the girl back to her house Ellie decided to investigate the hole in the road as she walked inside the tent a huge scorpion like tail stuck out of the hole in the road as she back out and crawled away she was set in front of a row of monitors Hello Ellie Pond age 1,115 you are at the legal age to vote you will now see a video from your previous vote

"Don't press forget don't just don't press the forget button find the doctor and tell him of the star whale help him find liz ten'

As Ellie banged on the door and screamed for the doctor as the doctor opened the door she threw herself into her arms and she cried apologizing he passed her to her sister and scanned the lightbulb she turned to the doctor

"Basic memory wipe losted the last 20 minutes of your memory"

"That would explain why i can't remember how i get here it"

"Now i think let have look what happen when we protest the truth"


	6. Chapter 6 discovering starship uk

Chapter 6

Suddenly the floor began to open the 2 girls began to scream

"High speed air cannon lousy way to travel"

"Where are we?"

"It's a rubbish dump and it's migin" the 2 girls replied

"The floors all squidgy like a waterbed it's all rubbery"

"It's not a water bed so the next word is quite a scary word take a time get calm"

"It's a tongue"

"A great big tongue but on the plus side roomy how big is the beast it's a gorgeous if this is the mouth i'd love to see the stomach but the not right now no stop moving too late the swallow reflex has started"

The two girls fell over and yelled

"I'm vibrated the chemoreceptors"

"The chemo what" the girls

"The eject button"

"But the mouth doesn't have an eject button" ellie shouted

"Think about it" the doctor yelled

A huge wall of vomit made its way towards them as the doctor adjusted his bowtie "right this isn't going to be big on dignity" "GERONIMO" the doctor yelled as the girls screamed at the girls landed on the floor the doctor was sonicing the door "it's alright nothing broken no sign of concussion and yes you are both covered in sick"

"Alright we need to find Liz 10 that's what my video said we needed to do to find you and then find Liz 10"

"Right then let's do this then"

The doctor and the other began to run across the deck of starship uk and accidentally tripped a pair of the smiler that lined the halls and they turned to an angry face a figure stepped out from the shadows she shouted for the three to get down as she fired off both guns and hit the smilers "i'm the bloody queen basically i rule" as the group walked she introduced herself as liz ten they saw more of those tentacles as the lizz told them that they were brought up on the stories

"Doctor old drinking buddy of henry 12 tea and scones with liz 2 vicky was bit on the fence about you wasn't she knighted and exiled on the same day and so much for the virgin queen you bad bad boy

As they entered liz's bedrooms the floor was covered in glasses

Suddenly two men entered the room and ordered that the five go to the tower

As they entered the tower they saw an open exposed part of the brain the doctor examined it and explained that it was either the big fellas pian centre or the starship uk go faster button as the doctor sonic one of the tentacles he heard the shrieks of the star whale


	7. Chapter 7 Solving the mystery

Chapter 7

Liz was faced with an impossible choice choose to forget and live the last ten years of her reign again or choose to abdicate and let the star whale go and have all of starship uk break apart the doctor had an impossible choice too let the star whale live in pain for hundred more years for increase a oneshot voltage and make the star whale vegetable but then he have to choose a new name because they he won't be the doctor anymore the name you choose it's like a promise you make

"Sorry your majesty gonna need a hand here" Ellie stated in her thick scottish bur as she grabbed liz hand slammed on the abdicate button suddenly the zapper stopped but starhip uk shook for a moment and then stopped the doctor look at her with a wide grin that said 'that was very stupid and i like it'

As the three walked back to the TARDIS liz ten handed the doctor something and whispered in his ear 'keep it secret keep it safe a friend of yours will need it someday' 'oh thank your majesty thank you very much i will hold onto this'

The three stepped inside the TARDIS as Ellie heard the phone ring "have you got a phone doctor?"

"Yes now please answer it"

"Hello the tardis this is Ellie the doctor assistant how may i help you the prime minster for you"

"Which one?"

"Which one?"

"The british one"

"Which british one?"

"Which british one?"

Winston churchill for you my dear doctor" she said as she winked and walked away

"Oh hello dear what seems to be the problem?"

"Tricky situation doctor could be potentially dangerous think i'm going to need your help doctor"

"Be right there deary"


	8. Chapter 8 A relationship blooms

Chapter 8

As the tardis was in flight the girls walked out ellie was wearing a black mini skirt a tardis blue t-shirt a jean jacket and white converse high tops meanwhile Amy was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans a red top and black converse high tops with a black jean jacket

"Amy can we talk alone?"

"Sure dear sis what's up?"

"Well I'm in love with be with the doctor"

"Aw go tell him how you feel"

"Fine" she said throwing her hands up

"Doctor I love you"

"Oh my god thank you didn't wanna be the first to say it Eleanor pond will you go out with me?"

"Yes my dear doctor of course I will go out with you"


	9. Chapter 9 Churchill bunker and Ironsides

Chapter 9

As the TARDIS landed with a jolt the doctor and Ellie climb out to face down 3 rifles

As Churchill walked out he stuck his hand out "what's he doing doctor"

"Trying to get the TARDIS key"

"Think of it doctor the lives I could save"

As they walked through the cabinet war room Ellie clung close to her new boyfriend side "where you been man I called your girlfriend apparently a month ago"

"Oh sorry type 40 TARDIS takes forever to get anywhere Ellie would know I spent hellva long time trying to get us on a date"

As the three walk through the war room Churchill then led the three up to the roof to see the new secret weapon

As the 4 work out onto the roof they saw a squad of three lanes coming in winston yelled and bracewell yelled to fired when a dalek rolled out "I am your soldier" bracewell introduces them as his ironsides


	10. Chapter 10 Daleks plan

Chapter 10

"It's all here doctor blueprints field test photographes the mans genius"

"And a Scottish genius maybe you should listen dear boyfriend" Ellie said

"He didn't invent them they're alien"

"Alien?" The three questioned

The doctor and winston argue about the consequences of the Ironsides

"They are up to something but what?"

"Why don't we ask them"

"Ellie Eleanor"

"Can I be of assistance?"

"Oh yes yes see my boyfriend reckons you're dangerous that you're an alien

"I am your soldier"

"Yeah go that bit love a squaddie what else though?"

"Please excuse me I have duties to perform"

The doctor then proceeded to beg with winston to get rid of the Ironsides and fight this war on his own to be the beacon of hope not the daleks

"Is that true are they your oldest enemy?"

"Yes let me prove to you that they are pure hate"

The doctor then proceed to ask him how he invented the Ironsides

The doctor then proceeded to argue with the dalek as to what it wants he then proceed to hit it with a large wrench will shouting about them being his enemy and then kicking it across the lab

"Correct review testimony I am the doctor and you are the daleks"

"Transmitting testimony now"

"Transmit where?"

The daleks teleported away

The doctor and Ellie ran off will Amy was shouted after them

"This is the part where we chase after them"

"Okay?"

"Right my dear time to save the world"

The doctor lands on the ship he and Ellie walk out "how about that that cuppa now then?"

"It is the doctor! Exterminate!"

"Wait what cause I have the TARDIS self destruct you shot me or her and the other will detonate the self destruct TARDIS bang bang daleks boom"


	11. Chapter 11 Confronting the Daleks

Chapter 11

"Know Ellie based on the state of this ship what do you reckon happen to it"

"Escapes some kind of war"

"Why build bracewell?"

The daleks then turned the lights on

"Turn London or I will use the TARDIS self destruct"

"Oh crap Ellie say hello to the perfect daleks"

The daleks then rolled out white blue orange yellow and red

"Behold the restoration of the daleks the resurrection of the master race"

"All hail the new daleks"

"Yes you are inferior"

"We are ready"

"Then prepare"

The daleks then turned and fired on the other daleks

Ellie then buried her head in the crook of the doctors neck


	12. Chapter 12 disarming bracewell

Chapter 12

"TARDIS self destruct device non existent"

"Alright it's a Jammie Dodger but I was promised tea"

The doctor and Ellie ran for the TARDIS

Danny boy destroys the plate on the side of the ship

"Bracewell is a bomb"

"Your bluffing mate"

"His power is derived from the oblivion continuum"

"I chose the human race"

The doctor pilot the ship back to the earth and punched bracewell in the jaw he made bracewell about his life the countdown began to reverse then the ship began to time jump away

"They can't have got away damn it"

"Babe it's okay you save the earth not too bad babe for a mad man in a box and the Scottish girl from leadworth"

"Trust me winston there are dark days the world needs winston spencer Churchill"

"Goodbye pond twins"

""Oi winston give my boyfriend the TARDIS key"

"Alright"


	13. Chapter 13 to the troubadour

Chapter 13

**A/N this is a filler chapter cause i watched rocketman last friday and o thought why not see the birth fo elton johns career at the trubador**

Ellie walked up into the console room and found the doctor flipping levers Ellie just stayed quiet for awhile until the doctor noticed her

"Took you long enough"

"So how would you like to go to August 25th 1970 to see Elton John perform crocodile rock"

"Sure sounds fun know are we leaving Amy here?

"of course this is a date right then 1970 the troubadour easy to get right"

The TARDIS landed and Ellie dressed in crop top and pair of jeans and platform shoes and the doctor still dressed as he was

"Eleanor pond I present to you Elton John"

Elton walked out on stage and sat down at the piano

And now, ladies and gentlemen, a rising star in rock and roll

Please welcome, all the way from London, England, Elton John!"

"Now that is Bruce Rogerson and here is the man himself Elton John" the doctor threw his arm up and pointed to the man in stage

_I remember when rock was young_

_Me and Susie had so much fun_

_Holdin' hands and skimmin' stones_

_Had an old gold Chevy and a place of my own_

_But the biggest kick I ever got_

_Was doin' a thing called the Crocodile Rock_

_While the other kids were rockin' 'round the clock_

_We were hoppin' and boppin' to the Crocodile Rock_

_Well, Crocodile Rockin' is something shockin'_

_When your feet just can't keep still_

_I never knew me a better time, and I guess I never will_

_Oh, lawdy mama, those Friday nights_

_When Susie wore her dresses tight_

_And the Crocodile Rockin' was out of sight_

_La, la-la-la-la-la_

_La-la-la-la-laa_

_La-la-la-la-la_

_La, la-la-la-la-la_

_La-la-la-la-la_

_La-la-la-la-la_

_La, la-la-la-la-la_

_La-la-la-la-la_

_La-la-la-la-la_

_La, la-la-la-la-la_

_La-la-la-la-la_

_La-la-la-la-la_

_La, la-la-la-la-la_

_La-la-la-la-la_

_La-la-la-la-la_

"Doctor that was amazing"

"Shall we follow Bernie Elton and ray to the after party?"

"Sure"

At the after party Bernie had left Elton ray was passed out drunk due to the amount he'd drunk at the troubadour

Then Elton began walking around the party singing an impromptu version of tiny dancer

_Blue jean baby, L.A. lady_

_Seamstress for the band_

_Pretty-eyed, a pirate smile_

_You'll marry a music man_

_Ballerina, you must have seen her_

_Dancin' in the sand_

_And now she's in me, always with me_

_Tiny dancer in my hand_

_But, oh, how it feels so real_

_Lyin' here with no one near_

_And only you, and you can hear me_

_When I say softly, slowly_

_Hold me closer, tiny dancer_

_Count the headlights on the highway_

_Lay me down in sheets of linen_

_You've had a busy day today_

_Hold me closer, tiny dancer_

_Count the headlights on the highway_

_Lay me down in sheets of linen_

_You've had a busy day today_

_Jesus freaks out in the street_

_Handin' tickets out for God_

_Turnin' back, she just laughs_

_The boulevard is not that bad_

_Piano man, he makes his stand_

_In the auditorium_

_Lookin' on, she sings the songs_

_The words she knows, the tune she hums_

_Oh, how it feels so real_

_Lyin' here with no one near_

_And only you, and you can hear me_

_When I say softly, slowly_

_Hold me closer, tiny dancer_

_Count the headlights on the highway_

_Lay me down in sheets of linen_

_You had a busy day today_

_Hold me closer, tiny dancer_

_Count the headlights on the highway_

_Lay me down in sheets of linen_

_You had a busy day today_

"So ready to go home now"

"Thank you doctor" she stands and kisses the taller man on the head

"Just one more thing to see

The couple watch John Reid take Elton back say the doctor grew a little sad as did Ellie as they both knew this was the start of a downward spiral for Elton drugs and sex and alcohol would be the near death of him but both knew it would get better for the man and that he would be loved again.

**A/N I thought what's the point of the doctor having a time machine is he can't take Ellie on awesome dates anyway this is entirely bsased of what I saw in rocketman and my own knowledge with a little bit of internet research anyway toddles Josh also used I will be sending them on more dates to famous concerts or places where ,y favourite bands began their rise to fame**


End file.
